


Mistakes

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gore, Gun Violence, Other, Sadness, like if you cry every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Saeran makes the biggest mistake of his life.





	Mistakes

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

The sound of blood dripping onto the hard concrete floor was quiet but rang out to the two men present. Golden eyes widened as blue ones narrowed. The older redhead grabbed at the new wound in his chest, left there by the man he was face-to-face with. 

Left by his twin of all people. The very twin he trusted the life of with someone he trusted dearly. Clearly he had been a fool to trust the blonde haired woman and her soothing words. 

Blood poured out from under his fingers. He could feel it. The heat of his own blood as it dripped down his shirt. The red of his blood stood out bold against the red of his shirt. They might as well have been different colours. 

The wound was deep. Most likely fatal too. 

The younger redhead - Although, now his hair was bleached white - watched in horror. The gun he had been holding was dropped onto the floor as he started to tremble. His whole body felt like giving in. 

What did he do?

Why did he do it?

The elder felt his body weaken as his legs buckled under his weight, sending him down to his knees. A clear line of tears stained his cheeks while he looked up at the other. 

"Saeran... I'm... Sorry..." 

"Saeyoung!" 

Pure panic appeared on Saeran's face as he ran to his brother. The praise of the blonde woman besides him went ignored. As did her protests.

He knelt down on the hard floor, ignoring the pain it caused, and pulled Saeyoung onto his lap. Saeran held his arm around his body and used his free hand to press over the wound. 

"I- I- S-Saeyoung! Sorry- I-" 

"It's... Okay." 

Saeyoung sighed and placed a hand on Saeran's. He could feel the last of his energy leaving his body with his blood. There was no use fighting it anymore. 

With the very last energy he had, Saeyoung leaned up to kiss Saeran. A smear of blood was left on both of their lips. 

Saeyoung's body suddenly slumped in his brother's grasp. He was already going cold from the blood loss. 

Saeran broke into tears as he heard Saeyoung's last words whispered to him. The younger twin was trembling and sobbing into his brother's chest. 

"I'm sorry... For not being... A better brother..."


End file.
